


Undergound in winter

by sillylittlebooface (orphan_account)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, Good, M/M, This is, by no means:, eh, or - Freeform, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sillylittlebooface
Summary: Sans and Papyrus get snowed in, not for the first timeI have honestly no clue where I'm going with this...





	Undergound in winter

How the underground had seasons, Sans would never understand. He understood the ‘weather’, it being like a giant sideways convection current.

Sans sighed from where he was in his Snowdin house as he swore it started snowing even harder.

He turned and wandered over to Papyrus who had been busy in the kitchen most of the day, oblivious to the snowstorm outside.

“’ey bro,”

“HELLO BROTHER!”

“guess what.”

“HMM? WHAT IS IT SANS?”

Papyrus turned the flame low and faced his brother. No matter what he was doing, Papyrus always gave him his full attention. Just another thing for Sans to admire about him.

“well. ya know the name of this town right?”

“OF COURSE! WHY? DID YOU FORGET?”

“nah bro. just thought I’d let you know its living up to its name.”

“WHAT!?”

In the blink of an eyesocket, Papyrus was at the window, staring out into the bright white of the snow still falling that effectively tapped them inside.

“told ya bro. we are well and truly Snowdin.”

1…

2…

“SAAAAANS!”

“heh. sorry paps.”

After Papyrus had finished ranting about how “THAT JOKE WAS FUNNY THE FIRST FIVE TIMES YOU SAID IT BUT ITS GETTING A LITTLE OLD AFTER SO LONG LIVING IN SNOWDIN”, he went and made dinner.

Sans had been a lot quieter than usual, less puns. However, Papyrus wasn’t worried. Sans always told him everything.

Besides, Sans always likes to watch the snow fall… doesn’t he?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Have an amazing day.


End file.
